One of the oldest inventions reported in the history of human evolution are the known pull and carry loads carts pulled by equine animals, cattle, canines and others widely used on small farms to pull objects and agricultural implements and to trigger agricultural implements.
This type of carrier cart is typically assembled on a chassis that supports a base of support within its limits surrounded by a grid or walls that limit the internal space of the cart to pack the items to be transported. The chassis presents an axis with bearings installed on wheels where operationally allows movement and supports a given load as the specification of the materials used. It also includes a spring suspension or absence of suspension.
In the traditional animal traction transport carts the entire load is supported by the axle and wheels. This limits the amount being carried and still the service life is reduced due to the sustained efforts.
The present invention has the objective to transporting a large amount of weight due to this being supported by rolling cylinders. By being massive and in a greater number, they support a greater weight than the weight was supported on only one or two axes, as in the case of a cart.
The differential of the invention is that the load weight is distributed over several sliding axes disposed in a carrier.
The wheels just sustain the weight of the rolling cylinders, and not of what will be transported, which has its weights distributed over several massive axes directly supported on the transport surface, conferring it a wide load capacity.
The movement is accomplished by tying up the motive force on the load and at the axis end that joins the two wheels. Another way is tying up a board supported on the rolling axes and the referred ends.
The improvement, reason for this request of a Patent Utility Model, presents a number of advantages when compared with the others existing in the segment.
The attached drawings show the “DISPOSAL INSERTED IN AXLE AND WHEELS WITH ROLLING CYLINDERS FOR TRANSPORT”
According to these illustrations and their details, the “DISPOSAL INSERTED IN AXLE AND WHEELS WITH ROLLING CYLINDERS FOR TRANSPORT” consists of two wheels (1) separated and positioned parallel to each other by a principal axle (10) disposed in the center of the wheels. A plurality of rolling cylinders (11) that rotate radially around its own axis, sustain and move on themselves a base board (12); the said cylinders are attached by cable or rope (13) to the reel (14) that collects the rope (13) throught the crank (15). When the rolling cylinder (11) reaches the ground and gets close to the reel (14), so that the rope (13) does not create knots or tangle, the crank is activated collecting the rope or cable (13). The system can still be present without the said cranks (15) and reels (14), not collecting the rope or cable (13) that supports the rolling cylinder (11).
The rolling cylinders (11) are disposed in an annular way at the internal face of the wheels (1) accompanying its circumference.
The extremities of the main axis (10) and the base board (12) or the load to be transported are joined by cables or ropes or others to the traction animal or at any other force capable to move the set.
The movement of the wheels (1) results in the simultaneous movement of the rolling cylinders (11) that operationally pass beneath the base (12) and sustain the load at the contained base. The cycle of this sequence is that the load remains on a number of rolling cylinders (11) supported on the ground performing the transport properly said.